The Tallahassee Urban League with the assistance of the Southern Health Foundation, Inc. will seek to establish an ongoing, coordination of hypertension education and control activities. The successful achievement of the program of coordination will be aided through special initiative of the National High Blood Pressure Education program, Division of Heart and Vascular Disease, National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute.